


favorite

by angamandos (mallyrn)



Series: gilded trophies [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/angamandos
Summary: Finarfin is too forgiving, and Fëanor isn't above favoritism.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Finarfin | Arafinwë
Series: gilded trophies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	favorite

Finrod might be the most obedient of his pretty golden prizes, but Finarfin is by far his favorite. His half-sibling can take whatever abuses he is dealt, and still have the energy to play-act warmth and sensuality. Fëanor uses him the most.

Finarfin is  _ beautiful _ . In Fëanor’s mind, he looks even prettier with bruises marring the silkiness of his skin, lines of pain lashed across his slender body. Finarfin can still pretend to love him with blood dripping from his face after Fëanor strikes him across the mouth. He’s quite the actor - so good, in fact, that Fëanor sometimes wonders if he’s acting at all. But that would be ridiculous, of course. Wouldn’t it?

His half-sibling kneels at his feet where he reclines in an armchair in the sitting room of his chambers, placing a gentle hand on Fëanor’s knee. “May I, my lord?” he whispers, pleading so prettily with his big sea-gray eyes that it could have melted his master’s heart, had it been a little softer. Fëanor pets his golden curls and nods his assent.

Finarfin leans forward and presses a kiss to Fëanor’s clothed erection, massaging his hips and thighs with all the tenderness of a devoted spouse. He undoes the first few ties with his teeth, then finishes off with his skilled fingers.  Fëanor's cock springs free, red and already wet. Finarfin wastes no time licking the moisture from the head, tilting his head to one side to mouth along the swollen length. Fëanor lets him have his fun, partly because he enjoys the sight of that shining golden head between his legs.

Eventually, however, he grows impatient. “Get on with it,” he growls, flicking the tip of Finarfin’s left ear. His half-sibling winces, but obediently takes in Fëanor’s cock all at once, his lips pressed flush against the base. Fëanor gasps when Finarfin swallows around him.  “ _ Valar _ , that’s so good,” he moans, letting his head fall back. “You like this, don’t you, slut?” Finarfin doesn’t answer, his mouth otherwise occupied with servicing his master’s prick. He reaches between Fëanor’s legs to brush light fingertips against his balls. Fëanor swears loudly and begins thrusting heedlessly into Finarfin’s mouth. The smaller elf stays very still to allow Fëanor to fuck his throat unhindered, trying not to gag. 

Fëanor grabs the back of Finarfin’s head and hisses an old smith’s curse as he comes. Finarfin swallows as much of it as he can before he’s dragged away and pushed back to sit on his heels while Fëanor catches his breath. After a moment, his master snaps his fingers. “Clean me off,” he commands him, watching with glazed eyes as Finarfin obeys.

His half-sibling carefully cleans his cock with his tongue, making sure to lap up every last drop. Fëanor pulls him into his lap when he’s finished. “You did so well, beauty,” he murmurs. Finarfin preens convincingly enough to deserve a kiss, which Fëanor delivers swiftly and brutally to that siren mouth of his. The blonde moans delicately against his lips, shuddering and clinging to his shoulders. 

Fëanor grudgingly pulls away and stands with Finarfin cradled in his arms. He carries his half-sibling into the bedroom, throws him down onto the bed, and proceeds to ravish him with everything he has.

He lets Finarfin fall asleep in his arms afterward, yet again wondering if his favorite is even  _ acting  _ at all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short! i have something longer planned for the future, so stay tuned!


End file.
